Little inspirations
by Andhitittillitdies
Summary: When I'm bored or inspired I type. These are just things that don't really fit in with my 'one-shots' This is just so I won't have a kajillion stories to scan through when I'm looking for one in the future. NOTE: This will probably contain more than two categories.
1. Wake up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or anything considered copyright.**

Void: empty _ black; unconcious.

Sound: murmer _ far-off; half concious.

Air: dry _ cool; three fourths concious.

Odor: honey _ lavender; concious rising.

Feel: smooth _ soft; concious surfacing.

Blink: one _ two _ three; concious.

The first, when I woke up, was your face.


	2. Tired and angry

I do not own shugo chara - disclaimer

"Urusai! Purple stinkhead!" She yelled, amber orbs glared at the boy. Hurt filled his yellow eyes as he complained,

"But Rima-chan, you were rambling about the new gag show a few seconds earliar." Rima winced as the truth punched her.

"But your voice is annoying. Change it." Purple eyebrows pinched together.

"I can't just change voices. You know that Rima-chan." Amber eyes rolled up then down.

"Then speak like you're Nadeshiko for all I care." The boy huffed a sigh and pulled his hair into a ponytail.

"Now can I talk Rima-chan?" Indeed he sounded higher pitched, but Rima still felt irritated anyways.

"No. Just shut your stupid mouth girly boy." A vein twitched in Nagihiko's head.

Just why did he ever fall in love with her?

* * *

A/N: I hit writers block and now I'm feeling a bit tired and angry. =w=


	3. Fights

Disclaimer: I do not own rune factory 4

Light green hair flew as she ran over to the pair.

"Like I said don't get in the way of my fishing!" The taller one complained angrily.

"What!? I was just asking you something!" the shorter redhead retorted.

"Well don't ask dumb things like that dwarf!" Pinch.

"It wasn't dumb! How was I supposed to know that the fish decided to bite when I asked!?" Wince. Grabs fistful of blue hair.

The two bickered over such frivolous things. She giggled as she watched them fight.

The two whipped their heads to the laughter and flushed pink.

"He started it!" They accused simutaneously.

The pig-tailed girl was downright laughing now.


	4. Sleepy cat

Disclaimer: I do not own rune factory 4

Amethyst eyes observed the sleep-standing butler. She looked so peaceful, almost like a child. The blond grinned as an idea formed in his head. He unsheathed the weapon and began to draw. Line. Line. Line. Triangle. Line. Line. Line. Eyelashes lifted and revealed amber orbs. The twin braided girl slowly awoke and sleepily gazed back at the boy. Lest quickly capped the marker and placed it into his pocket. He couldn't help patting the sleepyhead and smile. The violet haired girl tilted her head, puzzled.

"Good morning Lest." She yawned and patted his head as well. She then hurried out of her room to clean the shipping box.

The blond sweatdropped realizing he was going to face the consequences. Even so, he would still do the same thing if he went back in time. She was just too adorable.

* * *

A/N:Haven't you ever wanted to draw on clorica's face when she was sleeping? =w=


	5. A game

Disclaimer: I don't own this character nor the anime. I cannot say because it'd ruin the story.

* * *

"Ne ne! You reading this yes you! We're going to play a game! A game!" A tall man in a suit claps his hands together.

"What kind of game you ask?" The red head places his hand behind his ear. "Let's play a guessing game then!"

"What? You can't be thinking of leaving could you?" The man tilts his head worried.

"You don't play games with strangers? Alright then, if you can guess who I am thinking of right now I'll tell you my name." Black gloves point at his head.

"No, you have to say the first and last name! General labels don't count!" The bunny-eared person pouts, clenching his fists. He unravels his fingers and hold his hands behind his back. Black shoes step from side to side in sync with his bobbing head.

"First hint! It's someone I know all about! Inside out!" He smiles and pokes his chin in thought. He folds his arms behind his back and tilts from right to left. His shoes tap twice on the ground to each side he leans. Then, black bunny ears bounce up and down as he jumps in a circle.

"Next hint! No it is not part of my family!" The red head strikes his arms out and spins in place. Next, he tilts his head for a few moments, then tilts it the other way.

"Hint three! Yes it is a real living person!" The tall man huffs. He pulls out a cart with a hat on it. He takes a baton and taps it thrice. Multiple colored bunnies leap out of the top hat and off the stage.

"Number four! This person is the most beautiful and interesting person I've ever met!" This time the baton taps twice and a brown hare hops out. He taps it two times again and the hare jumps back. He pushes the cart off stage.

"Fifth one! This person has a fantastic laugh!" The black glove pats the top of his head as the other rubs his stomach. He then reverses the trick and rubs his head as he pats his tummy.

"Hint six! This person loves to read and write!" He snaps his fingers once, and poof! he disappears in a cloud of smoke. You hear another snap and boom! He reappears with some fire crackers.

"Final hint! If I had one wish, it would be for this person to smile everyday!" He hangs the fire crackers up and the red cylinders begin to crackle and explode.

"Do you know who it is?" A finger pokes under his bandaged eye and half lifts the bandages. The last of the fire crackers pop and sizzle. Alarmed, the red head peers behind at the lone string then looks back.

"Oh no! Looks like my time is up!" He pouts and shakes his head. "See you next time!" Black gloves wave as the curtains drop.


	6. Sunlight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or anything considered copyright!**

* * *

The sun filtered through her hair, a golden sheen through the honey blonde locks. Her eyelashes glowed and her hazel eyes sparkled. That little sparkle in her eye dancing and twirling along with her flowing locks. The way she turned her head at the perfect moment where the shadows lurked on one side of her face with the other cheek bright as a star. The way the rays lit up her uniform from its dull red to a cheery christmas red. And when she closed her eyes letting the rays of light dance across her eyelashes and hair and re-opened them staring back at his own. He decided, right then and there, that she looked most beautiful with the sun.

* * *

A/N: Okie okie okie I know I haven't written in a long while and not that any of you care but I still feel guilty. so I typed up somethin I admired during gym class. I also have somethin comin up so yay! Thanks for readin!


End file.
